100 themes Challenge
by Josie Audriguez
Summary: A hundred different themes fer a ton of parings. Mostly Laven, some Kanalee, other pairings too. Chapter 7: Drive; Rating may change fer some chapters
1. Theme 1: Introduction

**woo! new story thingie owo''...ok yeah I'm sorry, I should rly be working on AFLT but...i got distracted D: i promise to update sumtime this week though! after that, ima continue with pre-writing some chapters so that you guys dun hafta wait as long next time...yeah i know, i take on too many things at once -w-...ANYWAYS! This is a fun lil thing ima try out~ hope ya enjoy!**

**Pairings: Laven**

**Notes: None really...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own -Man and since I never will, I'll use this disclaimer for the first 10-20 chapters...so yeah. Katsura Hoshino owns it, I don't. Never will. Onto the story!

* * *

**Hi, my name is Allen Walker. I've been through a lot, what with defeating akuma, getting stalked by Link, figuring out if Mana loved me or not, having the 14th in every reflection and trying not to die? Not to mention, having Shishou's debts thrown on me. Yeah, I have a rough life. Still, It's not that bad. I have friends I care about and they care about me too. I have Tim to talk too when I need somebody who would just listen. Link's not that bad either, he sometimes gives me advice. Jerry's nice, he makes the best food. They're all like my family. Still...sometimes that's a burden itself. Take the last attack for example.

I risked my life to save everybody from the level four. I fought even though I couldn't move my limbs. I had my innocence control me so I could fight, and what do I get? Whispers. Rumors. _Gossip_.

"I heard Allen Walker's a Traitor."

"He supposedly killed General Cross."

"He's probably a double agent for the Earl."

It hurt a lot when they first spread. I'm used to it by now, but I still wish people would understand that I just helped _save_ the lives of my friends, theirs too. I guess life just hates me. It gives me a little taste of happiness, and then kills him. Then, I go through torture that would leave even a grown man traumatized for life. After that, things get better. I make friends, get a new family, and yet, they all turn on me. Yeah, life sucks like that, but it also has its advantages. You see, I found this one person that could make my life a little brighter. He can practically put a smile on anybody's face...but he can never seem to smile himself. He could walk into a room of severely depressed people and make them laugh like there's no tomorrow, but he can't cheer himself up when he's depressed. He can make paperwork seem like fun, but he can never make it fun for himself. Heck, he even helps people with their problems and tells them to open up a little. I've never seen such a big hypocrite in my life. It's sad, but I'm determined to make sure he will smile someday. After all, if he's the one who can bring me happiness and make me forget my troubles, shouldn't I repay the favor?

Hi, my name is Allen Walker. I hate my life and I love it at the same time. I have a friend whom I hate because of his hypocritical advice, and yet love because of how he helps others. It may be weird, it's definitely a sin, and it would get us both into trouble, but I plan on making Lavi Bookman Jr. fall in love with me. It's not cruel to manipulate his feelings like that, a little revenge won't hurt anybody. After all, he did the same too me.

* * *

**so! there's the first chapter! i rly hope ya enjoyed it! R&R greatly appreciated! Constructive Critisism as well. Flames won't do a thing except take away some of your valueable time. I mean really, if you have enough time to write those, you have enough time to hit backspace and read somethin else. C'mon guys, use your heads. Anyways! Look forward to other chapters~ :33**


	2. Theme 2: Love

**phew! that took a long time to right...and i was tryin out a new kinda writing...so i dun blame ya if ya think it sucks...ANYWAYS~ it's barely chapter two and I'm already starting to regret wanting to tie every theme together...it's gunna be hard but..ah well~ oh, and go on my profile to vote for which pairings you want in this fic. I have Laven as a definite yes, but I'm not sure if i should go with Kanalee or BakxLenalee. i could really use some help with pairings...-w-'' so yeah...oh, and reviews with them are appreciated too! Speaking of reviews...:**

**ShioriShiro: Well, here's the next chapter :D I'm happy that you think that it's interesting~ i hope this chapter meets your expectations~**

* * *

You feel a prick in your neck and smack it, thinking it was a mosquito. Thinking you killed it, you yawn and continue on your way. Oh, if only you knew better. I smirk at my luck, I got you directly in the neck. Soon, you should be feeling a little bit different. You weren't bit by a mosquito, oh no, what pricked your neck was cupid's arrow. Stole it from Komui myself. Now, I just sit and wait until it starts to take effect. Others may think of this as artificial love, but it's not. It's only a little booster. After a few hours...or days...it starts to wear off. Hopefully, I can capture your heart before then.

~*.*.*~

I see you eating at the table with Lenalee and Kanda. Looks like your messing with him like always. Smiling, I make my way over there with my trolley of food. Sitting down between you and Lenalee, I start chatting with her. Out of the corner of my eye I can see you glancing at me every so often. I smirk. Seems like it's taking effect. Acting innocent, I continue my chat with Lenalee, subtly scooting closer to you. Soon, she has to leave for a mission briefing and she drags Kanda with her. Waving goodbye, I dig into my pile of food. This time, you get a little daring and bump your knee against mine, pretending it was an accident. Smirking even wider, I place down my fork and knife. Turning to you, I can see your puzzled face. Slowly I lean in and whisper into your ear.

"What is it Lavi?"

Seeing the blush on your face makes me want to kiss you, but I don't. I just smile and walk away, swaying my hips a little. As I walk out the cafeteria, I turn one last time to see you staring at me, face as red as your hair, following my every move. Your mouth is open a little, and I could see some drool coming out. Giggling, I walk away and towards my room. I sit on my bed and plan out what to do next. I guess I dozed off, because I wake up sometime around evening. Yawning, I get out of bed, stretch, pet Timcanpy, and decide to walk around. Unfortunately, Link catches me and scolds me for locking him in a closet. Pretending to listen, I continue walking aimlessly through the order. At some point, I could feel somebody else besides Link staring at me. I turn to look around and see nothing except a stray lock of red hair sticking out from a wall. Smiling, I decide to play around a little. The 'innocent' part of me tells me that toying with you is wrong, but I just can't help it. Dark Allen won over. I subtly get closer to Link until we're barely walking an inch away from each other. Out of the corner of my eye, I can see you're a little annoyed that Link is so close to me. Giggling, I continue walking until we hit a flight of stairs.

Already having a plan in mind, I walk and purposely miss the first step. Feigning a startled gasp, I fall and reach out to grab something. I hear your footsteps rushing forwards, but you reacted a split second to late. I can feel arms grabbing me and pulling me into a hug. Looking up I see that Link was the one who grabbed me, and I turn to see you caught in mid-step, just staring at us. Your probably wondering why I don't step out of the hug, and I know that I'm driving you crazy because of that. I smirk, but pull out and bow to thank Link. He scolds me for being such a clutz and I apologize. Just then, my stomach growls announcing that it needed to be fed. We walk to the cafeteria and leave you there, staring at the spot where we once were.

_**~Lavi P.O.V~**_

...What just happened?

I stood there just staring at the place Allen and Link were, trying to figure out what the fluff- yes, I say fluff- just happened. My brain suddenly turns on again and I finally realized three things.

1) Link just hugged Allen.

2) Allen stayed in it longer than he should have.

3) I'm _EXTREMELY_ jealous.

I couldn't understand what I was doing, it was like my body was acting on its own. Ever since this morning, I've had these feelings. Not bad feelings...just weird ones. Like, every time I see anybody who I remotely thought was cute, now I think they're beautiful. It's weird, and I even almost told Lenalee I thought that in front of Kanda. KANDA! That's suicide right there. Wait, I'm rambling now. Ok, back to the topic. For some reason, there's this one person who sticks out. _He_ is a white-haired exorcist predicted to be 'The Destroyer of Time'. That's right ladies and gentlemen, it's Allen. For some reason, I just can't stop thinking about him. Now, I notice things that I never have before. Like the way he walks. Right foot always goes first, then left, right, left. Big step to get him started, then medium, to small.I'm even remembering missions we had together and getting details from there too. Now, I can notice things like how jealous Allen looked when I immediately accepted Eliade's offer, I can even remember how scared I was when those plants attacked us. Keyword: scared. Like I said, Bookmen aren't supposed to have feelings. I can see every minute detail in his scar, like where some of the jagged lines are, and I can even see that his hair isn't completely white. It's probably just the lightest shade darker. Now you see, if it was just that, then there wouldn't be any problem, but it's not just that.

When Allen walked out of the cafeteria, the way he walked was different. It was...it was...it was...oh gosh, it was just too much. Before I knew it, I was drooling and my face was burning and I just got up and followed him out. It took a while to find him, but it wasn't hard because I could hear Link scolding him. As soon as I found them, my eyes immediately lowered their gaze to Allen's back...er..well...his hips...and maybe...gosh, now I sound like a pervert. The only downside was that Allen was walking _so fluffin close to that watchdog_. I could only scowl in annoyance at how their hands almost touched. The worst part was when Allen almost fell down the stairs. My body went running to catch him, but fluffin Link got him. AND he had the nerve to HUG him too! _Nobody_, absolutely nobody is allowed to hug **my **Allen. ...Er...did I say my...? Gahh! Shaking my head to rid it of these annoying thoughts, I start walking around the order. I pass by some people, but I don't really feel attracted to them anymore. Lenalee even passes by me and I think she just looks normal. Yet...how come Allen won't leave my head?

Not really paying attention to where I'm going, I walk right into a door. "Oww...my nose hurts...stupid door, you almost ruined the prettiest face in the world!" I say, glaring at the door. "Hey wait...this is Allen's room..." Suddenly, there's a light bulb over my head and my body walks in on its own accord. Turning around, I close the door and quickly rush to look around. Having never been in Allen's room before, I take some time to explore and look around. The first thing that automatically catches my eye, is the huge poster that seemed to dominate the entire room. "Hmmm...Allen's choice in posters is...unique..." I mumble as I stare up at the elf. Looking around some more, I spot a paper saying 'Debt Management Plan' and snicker. '_Poor Allen..._' When I come across his dresser...I just can't help it. I open it up and immediately start to search through it. The first thing my hand grabs is one of his ribbons. I bite my lip and deciding whether or not I should keep i, I find my body acting on its own again and pocketing it. I continue my search and take out one of his shirts. "Wow...he keeps everything so clean..." I say as I put it back and pull out the next thing. I turn completely red from head to toe as I find myself holding his...boxers. "...So he uses those...classy..." Finally, realization hits me and I throw them back into the dresser. "Great...now I feel like a pervert...GAHH! WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME?" I yell getting ready to walk outside...then I trip and my shins hit Allen's bedpost and I end up falling onto his bed extremely ungracefully.

Grabbing my shins I let out a stream of colorful curses into Allen's pillow. Taking a deep breath in hope to calm myself down, I notice how nice they smell. '_French Vanilla...with Cinnamon...and...Dango,_' I think, chuckling at how even Allen's _scent_ is that of dango. When my shins stop hurting, I get up and walk towards the door, when I hear voices on the other side of it.

_"Walker, be more careful! If you would have died, that could have easily been my paycheck!"_

_ "So that's what I am? A paycheck? Jeez, thanks for caring..."_

"Shoot!" I quickly run and throw open Allen's closet hoping to hide there, but there's too many things to prevent me from doing so. I can hear the door knob turning and I quickly dive under Allen's bed. Just in time too, because as soon as my feet get under, the door opens to reveal an arguing Link and Allen. '_Wow...is that all they ever do?_' I think, breathing as quickly as I can and not daring to make a sound. I see their feet walking around and Allen walks towards a shelf. "So that's where you were Tim! I was looking for you. Tell me next time you go back to the room ok?" Allen said, and I felt all the blood drain from my face. '_T-Tim...w-was in the...r-room...?_'

_**~Normal P.O.V~**_

Allen walked over and grabbed Timcanpy off the shelf and scratched his head. Tim's wings fluttered and he circled Allen's head happily. The two looked like they didn't have a care or stress in the world. Lavi on the other hand, was freaking out. '_What if Tim recorded everything I did? No, he _definitely_ recorded everything. Would he show Allen? He wouldn't dare show Allen right? Oh gosh, PLEASE DON'T SHOW ALLEN!_' Lavi screamed in his mind. It seemed like Timcanpy could hear him, because he chomped down on a handful of Allen's hair and tugged him into the bathroom, leaving a surprised Link behind. "...I guess Timcanpy needed a bath...or something..." he said to himself. He situated himself next to the door to make sure Allen wouldn't leave.

Inside the bathroom, Allen tugged Timcanpy off. "Jeez Tim, what was that about!" he asked. Tim opened up his mouth and showed a projection of Lavi searching his room. Allen gasped when he saw Lavi looking through his clothes. When Timcanpy's recording stopped, Allen turned to look at him. "You're not messing with me right?" he asked. Tim shook his head no, and Allen smiled from ear to ear. "I think we should go pay Lavi a visit..." he said, still beaming. He rushed out of the bathroom and grabbed Link dragging him into the main hallway. "Huh? Walker, what are you doing?" he demanded. Allen opened up the nearest closet, shoved Link inside, locked it, and ran back to his room before Link even had a chance to comprehend what was going on. As soon as Allen got to his room, he looked under his bed and said, "Peek-a-boo, I see you!" Lavi screamed and jumped up, only to bump his head on the top of the bed. Allen laughed and grabbed Lavi to drag him out. He lifted him up and put him on the bed. Pulling up a chair, Allen sat down in it and watched as Lavi comically rubbed his head while complaining about the bump he's going to get.

"Ahh...hehe...Uhmm..I was just...uhmm...looking for...dust bunnies...yeah.." Lavi said, after he stopped complaining, Allen raised an eyebrow and gave Lavi a lopsided smile, "You sure?" Lavi nodded, still trying to convince Allen that his motive for being in his room was a random quest to look for dust bunnies. Allen's smile fell and he sighed. "Oh, mkay then...you could leave now. I wouldn't have any dust bunnies in my room..." he said, clearly upset. '_Maybe it didn't work after all..._' Allen thought sadly. Lavi noticed how crestfallen Allen looked, and immediately felt guilty. He was debating whether or not to tell Allen the truth, when the little exorcist got up and sat in Lavi's lap. He leaned and placed his head on Lavi's shoulder and closed his eyes. "A-Allen! Wh-What're you d-doing?" Lavi stuttered out, his cheeks flaring up. "Timcanpy showed me the video ya know. So don't lie to me," Allen replied. Lavi's eyes widened and he started apologizing, but Allen placed a finger on his lips, silencing him. "Shut up and answer this: Do you love me?" he asked. Lavi automatically stopped talking as the question hit him. '_I don't know..._do_ I love Allen...? Uhmmm...hmm..well...that would explain...a lot...and I did think he was kinda cute...when we first met...but...do I...? Uhhhh..._' Lavi's mind was in shambles as he struggled to find the answer. Allen took Lavi's long pause as a 'no' and he sighed. "I understand, forget what I said. I-I uhmm...I'm gunna go...train.." he said, mentally cursing his voice for cracking. He got up and started walking towards a door, but a hand reached out to grab him.

"Uh-Uhmm...wait don't go! I uhh...I'm not _entirely_ sure but uhmmm...I-I might...uhhh...wh-why do you wanna know this...?" Lavi managed to say. He was looking at the wall and glancing at Allen every so often, his face red as a tomato. Allen brightened up and said, "No reason..." Then, he knelt down and kissed Lavi. Lavi was shocked, but immediately kissed back. After they broke away, Lavi smiled and hugged Allen. "About what I said earlier, scratch that, I really do love you Beansprout," he teased. Allen rolled his eyes and said, "And I love you, Baka Usagi." They laughed and kissed again. Unfortunately, Link chose that very moment to walk in the room.

"WALKER! I TOLD YOU NEVER TO LOCK ME IN A CLOSET AGAI-..." Link looked at the two in shock, and the new couple looked at him. They're expressions matched each other, and nobody said anything. Slowly, Link straightened himself up and cleared his throat. "Well...I'm not opposed to this relationship, but...the Vatican would not like it. I'll keep it a secret, and you two will have to do the same," he said. Allen and Lavi sighed in relief, but Link continued talking. "Except right now, I need to punish walker for locking me in a dirty closet, so you may be excused, Bookman Junior." Lavi shook his head no and clung to Allen. "Nooooo! I dun wanna leave him!" he whined. Allen looked up at him all teary eyed and said, "You would really suffer with me?" Lavi nodded his head with a bright smile, and Link smirked. "Well then..."

~*.*.*~

"Allen."

"Yes Lavi?"

"I hate you," Lavi stated, as he continued working on the piles upon piles of paperwork Link had given them to do as punishment. Allen chuckled and kissed Lavi's cheek.

"Love you too~"

* * *

**ahaha..Link's so cruel...anyways! R&R and you get sumthin special in the next chapter! uhmm..which is gunna be...**** owo'' *****checks*...light...ok then! so yeah owo**

**Lavi: ALLEN! I ALREADY HAD ENOUGH PAPERWORK TO DO! D:**

**Allen: That's your fault, not mine.**

**Link: GET BACK TO WORK!**

**Me: ...but I'm tired D:**


	3. Theme 3: Light

**yay~ I got it out~ :D sorry about the nearly 2 weeks worth of wait on top of November, I was busy writing AFLT TTwTT Oh, and I got A's and A+'s on my project! :D  
**

** ANYWAYS, I WON'T BORE YEW WITH MY RAMBLING, SO HERE'S THE REVIEWS!:**

**ShioriShiro: lol, I was focusing so much on Allen being manipulative and Lavi falling for it like a sucker, so I guess that's why they came out that way owo I'm glad yew reviewed, thank yew~ :D here's yer lil update!  
**

**aoiyumeko48: pfftt- yess~ And Lavi likes it~ I liked the last part too :D I like putting in silly endings...even though things are completely serious cuz like...I'm jus that kinda person owo and here's the update~ hope it was worth the wait~! :D  
**

* * *

Allen stared up at his ceiling, head resting on his arms. A full moon was shining brightly outside, bathing the world in it's soft blue light. A wandering ray found it's way into his room through the window, and Allen turned to see how it greatly increased the visibility of his room.

"Mana did say that the moon is just as bright as the sun...just a different color. It's almost like me and Lavi..." Allen mumbled, then an idea hit him. He got up from his bed and walked over to his desk. Picking up a fountain pen and paper, he dipped the pen in ink and started writing.

_Lavi Bookman Junior is the sun. There's no question about it. I, Allen Walker, am the moon. We both cast down rays of light for all to enjoy, but to different degrees. _

_ Being the moon, I creep out in the darkest of hours to throw a a gentle curtain of pale light. If it weren't for me, the world would be blind, cast away in a sea of darkness. A few lone stars would shine brightly, but they are too far away for their light to have that much of an effect in our world. My job is to keep everybody in the light when there isn't any. Although faint and quiet, it shines brighter than any candle or lantern can hope to provide. I'm here to comfort young children, to give them security from the creatures of the dark. _

_ Although, being the moon is difficult. I can't give light to everything all the time. I have phases, from full moon, to half, to an eclipse, and back to full. The full moon is when I can bathe everything with all the light I can muster, when I can shine the brightest. That phase only appears when I'm the happiest I can be. Now the half moon is when I'm stuck between my darkness, and my light. I'm trying to stay positive, but the darkness keeps trying to pull me in. By the time an eclipse comes, It seems like the darkness succeeded. It took away the major source of light during the dark hours. But eclipses only last for so long, and sooner or later, I'm the full moon again. Even as the moon, my light is provided by something else, the Sun, A.K.A: Lavi. _

_ The sun is what keeps everybody happy and upbeat. It keeps us all energized and ready for a hard day's work. Although some people, maybe a certain grumpy, long-haired, ponytailed, girly, scowling, I-hate-the-world, freakish Japanese samurai, soba-eating-...What was I talking about again? Oh yeah! Well, some people just can't appreciate the sun's light and try to kill it...literally. Moving on..._

_ The sun provides the most light, and it also provides warmth. It gives us vitamin D, helping us absorb calcium, or in our case, it gives us the strength that allows us to continue hoping. It showers us in warmth and comfort, and it seems as if it will never leave us. Although, like the moon, it also has it's eclipses. Yet, even through the eclipses, it gives off some light. Other days, it rains and the sun can't provide us enough light or warmth, and we're trapped inside, or seeking shelter. The rainy days don't deter the sun though, because everytime, without fail, it always comes back, leaving a rainbow in the sky._

_ So in conclusion, I am the moon, who gives everybody support in the dark times, but I'm not using my light alone. Lavi is the sun, the light that shines during the day, but also helps me shine at night. He provides me with the same warmth as everybody else, and gives me the strength to shine as well. Sun and Moon, Lavi and I. Joker and Gentleman. We're two things people may think as opposites, but in reality, we're almost probably the most perfect pair in the worl_

The paper was snatched out from under the pen, making the 'L' drag off the page.

"Hmm...Well jee, you sure talked a lot about yourself there, Mr. Moon! I don't see that much about me though," a certain sun teased. Allen went bright red and snatched the paper out of Lavi's hands. "I-It's not funny!" he yelled. Lavi put a finger on Allen's lips and pointed to a cot in the corner of the room, "Shhh, Two-spot is sleeping, wouldn't want to wake him up now would we?" Allen shook his head and Lavi smiled. He removed his finger from Allen and Allen whispered, "What are you doing here?"

"I forgot something when I ran away like a madman after Link said I could FINALLY stop filling out the papers..." Lavi said, scratching his cheek and a hint of a blush on his face. Allen tilted his head and asked, "Well, I didn't see anything, what was it?"

"This~" Lavi said, leaning down and planting a little peck on Allen's cheek. Allen went bright red and stared up at Lavi.

"I forgot to give you a little goodnight kiss! So yeah, night Bean-..I mean my Precious Little Moon!" With that, Lavi hugged Allen and walked back to his room. Allen stayed there, blushing and embarrassed, then turned around and mumbled, "I'm not little my idiotic, lovable dork of a Sun..."

He fell asleep with a smile on his face that night.

* * *

**short right? Well...i was braindead here -w-'' then the idea hit me when i stared out my window and saw how bright it looked outside even though the moon was out. so yeah...Review! Review and Lavi will come to yer house and give yew a TON of light~! :D**

**Lavi: DUN'T FLAME ER MY LIGHT WILL BURN YEW?**


	4. Theme 4: Memory

**WHY, HELLO DER! I sure updated quickly here owo I had another idea spring up into my head...I jus wrote this today, can you believe it? jus sat down and worked on it, i actually started like an hour ago I'M SO PROUD~ *tears of joy***

**...ahem...**

**Well anyways! Oh, and It's gunna be Kanalee soo...yeah...owo...Anyways~! Yeah, even though this got updated within a span of three days, dun't expect it to always be like this, I'm jus on a roll here, so yeah owo oh, and vacation starts Saturday~ I'M SO HAPPY~ Well yeah...anyways~ :D ((jeez, I love saying anyways dun't i?))**

**REVIEWS~!:**

**ShioriShiro: Psh, I was waiting fer that too owo It's so cheesy and overused...but it's too good to not use! thank yew fer the lovely review, and I hope this chapter was up to yer satisfaction~ :D  
**

* * *

A Bookman Junior's memory is superb. We must have photographic memories to even have a _chance_ of becoming the next Bookman. If you don't have one, then why are you even trying? Now see, even if you do have one, it has to be the best of the best. Panda-jiji said that mine was one of the best he's ever seen, except his own(although, I'm pretty sure it's better than his, he couldn't even remember when the Romans fell! Then again...he was half asleep at the time...)

Besides being useful for work, a photographic memory is also useful for passing time. When I'm bored, I'll just think of something funny, or just think. I have many many memories, so I go through them by importance. Oh course, my cute little innocent Moyashi comes first~ My memories with him have all been happy save the Ark incident. It's been a few days since our little confession thing and we're more energetic than ever! I've learned soooo many more things about him, like how his favorite colors are red and green, and that he thinks Tim wants to eat him. He even showed me this one scar he got from Tim biting him. It was on his back and I couldn't really see it(lie...) so I pulled off his shirt and looked and I feel sorry for him, Tim left a nasty mark.

So yeah, back to our confession. From what I can remember(which is everything~) it was pretty weird. Nothing like how it all goes in the novels where the people are on the beach at sunset and they stare into each other's eyes and confess with a kiss with doves flying around them and the fireworks go off while the sun sets in the distance turning into a full moon with countless stars in the sky. It was more like...hit and run..yeah. Allen hit, he almost ran, I held him back, and poof! We're a couple~. Link ruined the moment though...

Well, I'm going to end up talking you guys to death, bombarding you with my little Allen-kun~ So, I'll change the topic to something else: Lenalee and Kanda.

My memories of the relationship between those two were never, EVER as friends. To the untrained eye, it seems like they're only really good friends, but I can see the few glances they give each other when they think the other isn't looking. It's like watching a soap opera, they both love each other, but are too scared to tell, settling for stolen glances, close proximity, the classic accidentally-touching-hands-when-passing-tea. Yep, those two really have it going! Now, I'm pretty sure they now the other person likes them and they would have confessed already, but there's this one teensy, weensy little problem: Komui.

I swear, if Komui wasn't such an overprotective guy, Kanda and Lenalee would have been together for since...since I've met them I guess. They're always together, and Lenalee's the only person who can stop Kanda. I mean really, it's so obvious they love each other. Now...how to get them together's the question. Maybe we could tie Komui to a chair and shoo them off to Hawaii or some place that's a great place for a date or something...that sounds like a great plan!

The reason I really want them to hook up cuz like...being Allen's boyfriend is THE BEST thing that's ever happened to me. I wouldn't trade that for the world...not even for the place of Bookman...but I really want to be Bookman...I wonder..what am I going to do when we have to leave? What am I going to say to Allen at that time? Am I even going to leave? Am I going to leave all my life's work behind me, just to stay with Allen? 'Bookmen don't need hearts' that's what the clan always says, but what happens if you have one? Does that mean I'd have to change aliases to get rid of it if we have to leave? How can I ever change from anything other than Lavi, the one Allen fell in love with? How am I...How am I...H-Huh? Wh-What's falling down my face? Are they...tears?

Why am I crying? I was just thinking about all the h-happy things...me and Allen's confession...getting Lenalee and Kanda together...my dream of being Bookman.W-Why...Why do I feel confused? I..I...I want to be Bookman so badly...but I want to stay with Allen forever...I just can't choose...

Oh shoot! I think Panda-jiji's coming in! Think quick Lavi, he can't come in and see you cry! Uhmm...Uhhh...! THAT'S IT!

"SORRY JIJI, I HAFTA GO TO THE LIBRARY! SEE YA!"

Just run towards the library and hide in that neat little corner...nobody willll find you there, it's the perfect hiding place. Not even Bookman knows about that...Just sit there and calm down...Yeah...Just c-calm down..a-and...

"Lavi?"

* * *

**lol, not much to say here :D**

**uhmm...R&R~ YEAH...AND UH...**

**DUN'T FLAME~! ER YEW'LL MAKE LAVI CRY EVEN MORE! **

**...constructive critisism always appreciated though º(o3o)º**


	5. Theme 5: Seeking Solace

**HOLAAAA! òAó I FINALLY FINISHED WRITING THIS. AFTER TWO MONTHS. THE MUS. LEFT. ME. FOR. TWO. MONTHS. DO YEW KNOW HOW HORRIBLE IT WAS? ;A; I CAN ONLY IMAGINE FER YEW GUYS ;W; ESPECIALLY WITH SUCH A SHORT CHAPTER ;W; ANYWAYS, I'LL HAVE EVERYTHIN AT THE BOTTOM THIS TIME, GO AHEAD AND START READING. ;W;  
**

* * *

"Lavi?"

Lavi jumped, swerving around to see who it was, hoping it wasn't Allen. His prayers must have been heard by somebody, because he saw Lenalee instead. '_Thank gosh...It's not Allen' _Lavi thought. He hurriedly wiped the tears from his eyes and put on a smile, hoping Lenalee hadn't notice then yet.

"H-Heya, Lena-chan! What's up?" Lavi asked, his cheery voice still laced with sadness. Lenalee frowned and said, "Don't act like you weren't just bawling your eyes out a few minutes ago! Lavi, care to tell me what's wrong?" Lavi bit his lip, weighing the pros and cons of telling Lenalee. On one hand, he could get all this stuff off his chest and maybe get some advice from Lenalee. On the other, she might blab about it to Allen and he would get worried...

"Lavi, please tell me. I promise I won't tell anybody, just tell me why you were crying. I don't like it when any of my friends are sad," Lenalee coaxed. Lavi sighed, then gestured to the empty chair next to him. Lenalee took the invitation and sat down, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Sigh...Hey Lena, what are you going to do when me and Bookman leave?"

Lenalee was caught off guard by that question, she noticed how Lavi didn't even call Bookman any of his many nicknames. '_This must really be serious..._' she thought. She took a moment, and answered, "Well, truthfully, I think I'd either be crying, or trying my best to put up a cheerful face...I know one thing for sure though, I'll give you a goodbye present, even if it's just Jerry's yakiniku," Lavi cracked a small smile at the thought of his favorite food, "Why do you ask?"

"Er, well...Ok, you promised not to tell anybody so...me and Allen are kind of...well...together and─"

"YOU'RE WHAT? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME? I WOULD'VE MADE YOU GU─" Lenalee was cut off when Lavi put his hand on her mouth.

"SHHHHH! Do you want the whole world to know? This library's huge but it's as quiet as a dead rat underwater!" Lavi whisper-yelled, sitting back down in his seat. Lenalee blinked, then apologized. "Anyways..." Lavi continued, "Allen and I have been together for a few days now and...I dunno what happened but I just suddenly started thinking about when I have to leave. It just...ugh, I'm not sure, but I suddenly got all emotional and started crying. Gramps almost caught me crying, but I ran here before he could. I just...I don't know. Lenalee, what should I do? I want to stay with Allen forever and ever, beyond death and stuff, but I don't want to give up my dream of being Bookman. ...Maybe...Maybe I'm just selfish. I just wish..ugh, WHY can't Bookmen have relationships?"

Lavi was on the verge of tears again, and Lenalee put a hand on his shoulder and said, "Well, I don't know anything about the Bookman Clan or anything, but I do know this: No matter what happens to you, you'll still have Allen." Lavi half-smiled and sarcastically said, "Yeah, in my memories." Lenalee scowled. She stood up and put her hands on Lavi's shoulders with a serious expression on her face.

"No, listen to me, Lavi! you _will_ have Allen! Even if you become a Bookman, if Allen really, _really_ cared for you, he'll follow you. No. Matter. What. He'll even bring your innocence, if only to provide you with comfort against akuma. Lavi, if you and Allen are dead serious, you two will be together forever," Lenalee said, her expression softening. She ruffled Lavi's already messy hair and walked out of the little corner saying, "Remember Lavi, no matter what you'll have Allen."

Lavi watched as she left, then smiled. Really, he was crying over something so simple? Lavi chuckled. Feeling 100% better now, he marched out of the library and purposely strode over to Allen's door. He walked in, not bothering to knock and saw Allen reading a book.

"Hmm, what is- Oh, hi Lavi! What's up?" Allen asked, putting his bookmark in the book and setting it down. Lavi ignored Allen's question and closed the door behind him, locking it as an afterthought. He walked up to Allen and Allen asked, "Lavi?"

"Allen, I just want you to know that, no matter what, I'll always be with you. Alright? Alright. Good, now let's go!" And with that, Lavi started to kiss Allen, sealing the deal and...well, just because he felt like it. Not that Allen minded much. When they broke apart, they smiled at eachother, then continued to kiss until Allen's stomach told them they had skipped lunch.

* * *

**I'M SORRY FER THE LONG WAIT. Now anyways, i hope yew enjoyed this hcapter, R&R flames will be ignored blahblahblah**

**GUYS. GUESS WHAT.**

**I'M.**

**GETTING.**

**A.**

**PUPPY.**

**A PUPPY~! :D idunno the breed but it's soooooo cute~! :heart: He's all black but his check and part of his tummy are white and his paws have white socks ((i call em socks cuz they look like socks :D)) and jus D'AWWWWW Ima name him Neah :'33**

**...**

**er Iggy...Russia...Prussia...I NEED HELP NAMING HIM ONE OF THOSE ;W;...Er Alfred...**

**so yeah, not only R&R abou the story but also help me out wiff the name, yeah? :D**

**A: Neah  
**

**B: Iggy  
**

**C: Russia  
**

**D: Prussia  
**

**E: Alfred  
**

**F: Somehow figure out a way to mash them all together in a long ginormous name  
**


	6. Theme 6: Break Away

**so, sorry fer that long wait. ;w; I seriously was so busy(distracted), what with my new Hetalia USUK story Anything For a Heart ...which reminds me, I rly hafta work on chapter 9 now that all my homework is out of the way...  
**

**but like.**

**seriously.**

**This chapter just wouldn't write itself. So I ended up jus making it a buncha conversations. ;w;**

**So yeah~**

**Reviews: **

**Monsieur Runo: DEN IGGY IT SHATH BE. Er well...he's been Iggy fer a month now xD I also got his sister three weeks ago. ;w; Named Her Mintie in honor of the great Flying Mint Bunny. I dun think this is a sad chapter. ;w;**

**aoiyumekou47: HERE IS THE NEW CHAPTER I HOPE YEW ENJOY IT AND I HOPE YEW DUN MIND THE RIDICULOUSLY LONG WAIT FER THIS ONE. ;W;  
**

**Warnings: NONE. ...Cept maybe Lavi?  
**

**Notes: Laven. Obviously. Also Pretty blunt implied Kanalee. Ermm...Lavi being well...Lavi?  
**

* * *

Sometimes, you just had to break away.

_ "UWAAHH! NOOO! LENALEE, DON'T DO IT!"_

_ "I'm sorry, Nii-san, but it's for your own good."_

They say that when you do that, certain things in life become easier.

_"Nii-san...can you please let go of my boots? I don't want to have to drop you..."_

_ "BUT YOUR GOING ON A MISSION! WITH A _MALE_ EXORCIST! I'LL MAKE HIM SWITCH WITH MIRANDA, HOW ABOUT THAT?"_

_ "NO. Nii-san, he's not going to do anything!"_

_ "NO! I FORBID IT!"_

Obviously whoever believes that has never met my Brother...

~*.*.*~

"Good morning, Lenalee."

"Heeeey, Lena-lady! How's it going?"

"Miss Lee."

"Hmm? Oh, hi Allen, Lavi! Good morning, Link!"

"Hey, weren't you supposed to go on a mission today?" Munch Munch Munch.

"Yeah, but my brother freaked out."

"Ooooooh~ It's because you were supposed to go with _Kanda_ isn't it~? Lenalee's in lo~ve~ Lenalee's in loooo~ve~!" Thunk.

"UWAH! LAVI!"

"Mr. Bookman, that was completely uncalled for."

"Sorry Allen, but Lavi had it coming. Don't worry, he's been through worse."

"No! that hurt, Lena-lady! You could have damaged this beautiful face! What will the ladies think when they see this huge bruise on the side of my▬" Smack. Fwoosh.

"...!"

"Stop egging me on Lavi."

"WHAT WILL WHO THINK NOW?"

"Walker...I don't think it was necessary to activate your innocence...Look, the poor thing is bleeding now."

"Link, it is completely necessary. He needs to learn his lesson."

"ALLEN! WHAT'RE YOU DOING, I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME! WHAT HAPPENED TO OUR PASSION! TO OUR FLAM▬" Fwoosh Fwoosh, Smack, Crash, BAM!

"Allen-kun..."

"WALKER!"

"WAAAH! ALLEN HATES ME! HE HATES MEEEEEE!"

"Oh, shut up, Lavi! It's not that bad."

"YOU NEARLY CUT OFF MY ARMS, SMACKED ME WITH YOUR CAPE THING INTO THE WALL, MADE ME BREAK THAT INNOCENT VASE, AND THEN USED MY OWN HAMMER AGAINST ME!"

"It wasn't even activated."

"IT STILL HURTS!"

"Don't worry, Lavi. It's how Allen-kun shows you that he loves you."

"..."

"What?"

"If he abuses me as a form of love, that means I won't be the seme when we▬" Crackle.

"A-Allen-kun...What're you d-doing...?"

"That rabbit is going to get it...Hahahaha..." Crack. Crack. Crackle.

"...Oh, No! N-NoNo No! D-Don't you dare go Dark Allen on me now!"

"Hahaha...What was that about abusiveness? And about the ladies?"

"Lavi..."

"I-I uhm...I love you with all my heart soul mind and fluffy fluffy hair. With all my rabbit-ness and innocence. I promise that you'll be my first time and that my second will be with you and nobody else and please don't kill me. I'm too adorable to die, sí?" Tremble Tremble.

"..." Sizzle Sizzle.

"Allen-kun! Y-Your face!" Gasp!

"...KYAAA! STRIKE! MOYASHI YOU LOOK SO CUTE! SO CUTE SO CUTE SO CUTE! ALL RED AND EMBARRSED STRIIIIIKE!" Glomp, crash, fizzle, Fangirl...er...Fan_boy_ squeal.

"...I don't even want to know what the Sprout and Rabbit are doing..."

"Kanda." Nod.

"...Link."

"So...you ready, Yu?"

"IT'S NOT YUU IT'S▬...My name is Kanda...And yes..I am."

"OMG, HE DIDN'T YELL AT YOU!" DOUBLE GASP.

"WHAT WAS THAT?" Shing.

"I LOVE YOU WITH ALL MY HEART AND▬...No wait that's Allen's..."

"YOU WHAT?" Smack.

"...I'm going to go burn myself now..."

"Laviii..." Growl.

"I-I'll just run now..."

"LAVI, GET BACK HERE YOU▬"

"WALKER! DON'T RUN AWAY WITHOUT MY PERMISSION!"

"...So Kanda, has Nii-san allowed me to break away by now?"

"No."

"Then how'd you get him to agree on the mission?"

"I didn't."

"Then...?"

"Tied him to a chair in his office while he slept. Reever didn't complain either."

"...Oh..."

"So are you ready or not?"

"...Ok, let's go!" Bright Smile.

~*.*.*~

It's not always easy to break away, even if you can do anything else.

_"LENALEEEEEEEEEEE!"_

_ "GET BACK TO WORK, SUPERVISOR KOMUI!"_

Although, it helps when your boyf▬ A-Ahh! Wh-When your f-f-friend...I-It helps when your f-friend tied up your brother, and his coworker keep him occupied just long enough to let you fly far...far...away.

* * *

**R&R and I'll love yew ferever. Flames=Ignored.**

**OMAKE FER THIS CHAPTER~:**

**Allen: *beating Lavi with a belt***

**Lavi: *yelps* THAT HURTS! ;A;**

**Allen: IT'S SUPPOSED TO.**

**Link: *runs up panting* Y-You ch-chased him...A-all the w-way...t...to...*heavy panting***

**Allen: Link, take a minute to catch yer breath.**

**Lavi: DID YEW FINALLY STO▬OWWW! ;A;**

**Allen: Shuddap.**

**Link: *caught his breath* YOU CHASED HIM ALL THE WAY TO SIBERIA! WALKER, THAT IS UNACCEPTABLE!**

**...**

**sry fer a bad omake, I'm not very creative at the moment ;w; *worried about the Spring Concert tomorrow*  
**


	7. Theme 7: Drive

**...**

**Well hello there.**

**Haven't seen you in a while...**

**Guys, okay I'm sorry. I got into Hetalia and well yeah...;u;**

**I was kinda scared to write this because...truthfully...I'm not sure if I was able to keep them IC...I'm worried they might be too OOC or something. ;u; Or if like..I wrote them more like America and England since yanno...that's my Hetalia OTP.**

**If they are then I'm really sorry guys. I tried. ;u; **

* * *

"Lavi."

"Hmmm? What is it Allen?"

"Are you sure you know how to drive a carriage?" Allen asked, turning to eye Lavi dubiously. Lavi scofted, rolling his eye and waving at Allen dismissively.

"Pshaw! The old panda and I used to travel all around Europe in these babies! I can drive 'em like I can work my hammer!" he boasted, climbing into the driver's seat. Allen wasn't convinced, but he said nothing, clambering into the space next to his lover.

They had succesfully rescued the remainig survivors from an akuma-destroyed village and all that was left to do was transport them to safety. That shouldn't be too hard, right? Right. Allen nodded to himself, confidence in Lavi renewed. It was blown right away, however, when he saw his lover looking down at the reins with complete and utter fascination...

...

...As if he had never seen reins in his life.

"Lavi, I think it's about time we go now," Allen prompted. Lavi snapped his head over, laughing but with a hint of nervousness in his face.

"Y-Yeah, we should!"

A few minutes passed. They still weren't moving.

And a few more. Oh hey look, there's a group of birds in the sky.

Has it been a half hour? It sure feels like it; the sun was making him drowsy.

Allen was just about to fall asleep when Lavi snapped the reins, causing the horses to gallop down the dirt road, jerking the carriage and almost knocking Allen off. Gripping onto the bottom of his seat, Allen could only stare in horror as the trees around them faded into a single grin and brown blur.

"LAVI I THOUGHT YOU SAID YOU COULD DRIVE THIS!"

"I THOUGHT I COULD TOO."

Shaking his head, Allen snatched the reins from Lavi and quickly eased the horses, allowing them to slow into a trot before they crashed into something and everybody died. Now that he could see where they were, Allen started to steer them into the direction of the nearest town.

"Lavi?"

"What is it Allen?"

"Remind me never to let you drive again."


End file.
